impossibleragefandomcom-20200214-history
Impossiblerage Wiki
WELCOME: Welcome to the guild impossiblerage wiki Everyone helps each other, we are a team, we are a guild, we are ONE! We are happy to have you join us, enjoy the site it is here to help. On this page you will find rules and requirements for the guild impossiblerage, information on different parts of the game and some tips. If you have any questions feel free to ask leaders whodoyouthink, Mike, Super. You can also ask Mr know it all the amazing and awesome Dak, questions about the page or info wanted to be added talk to "whodoyouthink" aka who, Laura, or muf I'd like to say a special thank you to the Amazon guild insomnia and there leaders without them impossiblerage would not be. Thank you to Kevin, Never, Drakon, Mhoot, and of course Flash. YOU ALL ROCK YOUR HELP IS MUCH APPRECIATED! RULES: #Donation week starts Monday and ends Sunday at 00:00 game time. Donation is 300 minimum a week every week, even if you over donate in one week it doesn't roll over to next week. We appreciate your donations, thank you. What you don't donate must be made up on top of the new weeks donation. *IF YOU DON'T DONATE FOR 3 WEEKS YOU WILL BE KICKED #NO hauling before 20:45 for Torch which is every Wednesday and Saturday. Wait for leaders to say its ok, if your not sure ask before you do. *if for some reason can't make torch that doesn't mean you can haul early, just don't haul* If you didn't help haul you have NO businesses asking why we did bad if and when we do bad. #EVERYONE is EXPECTED to participate in GUILD WARS. This is a TEAM EFFORT. Repeated absences from war will lead to being kicked from guild. Talk to leader if you will miss a guild wars. #No bad language or perverted remarks, please let's keep it clean and nice. We are a team, lets act like it. #No spamming mesa/wretched gorge please. You want to mesa/ wg then please ask in guild chat and make a team. No answer, No mesa/wg invites. If you were not in team made in guild chat please don't join wait your turn and ask if you can go next. We need to take turns. #You have a problem with guild or a member take it up with a leader. We do care and we will listen and we will do our best to help. Don't start a fight in guild chat or in pm it will only make things worse. #Help each other out, give advice, or just cheer someone on. We are a team we are competing with other guilds not with our own guild. We are a team lets work together and be great! Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-13-09.png|Demo Member Base: Hey Impossiblerage members, you have a cool base setup? Do you have design skill? Show us what you got and share your base setups with your team mates! Remember impossiblerage members you guys ROCK! Donations: Donations are what makes a guild strong. We need to pay for the daily boss fight and the flags we use. Upgrading flags and the guild cost a lot of shards. Players are encouraged to donate more if they can. Donations week starts Monday and ends Sunday at 00:00. Best time to donate is Wednesday or Saturday after torch from the 800 shard reward. The more donations the higher our rank is as well. Thank you all for your support and donations, keep up the great work. If you want to know if you owe for donations just ask "whodoyouthink" -300 weekly Wretched Gorge: No spamming the Invites for people to join, ask in guild chat and make a team. Entering the wretched gorge the portal sits next to storm mesa entrance. The shield icon will take bring you into it. Only crashers with 20,000 + might can enter the wretched gorge. Wretched Gorge is Also known as "Team Here Be Monsters or THBM." Might requirement to enter: Screenshot 2016-04-09-10-54-14 kindlephoto-112746055.jpg|Mesa and Wretched Gorge Screenshot 2016-04-09-10-54-33.png|Wretched Gorge main page Screenshot 2016-04-09-10-54-42 kindlephoto-112348494.jpg|Setup base wg Screenshot 2016-04-09-10-54-53 kindlephoto-112850582.jpg|Setup Screenshot 2016-04-09-10-57-56 kindlephoto-112497201.jpg|Items used for setup wg Screenshot 2016-04-09-10-58-50 kindlephoto-112640531.jpg|Fight area Wretched Gorge Wretched Gorge I 20,000 Wretched Gorge II 40,000 Wretched Gorge III 60,000 Wretched Gorge IV 100,000 When you enter the battlefield you can change between your 3 base setups by pressing edit, have fun! A) Setting Up Your Formation: Before playing wretched gorge players need to build their base. Tap "Form Team" to get started on setting up. You get to defend a 10x10 square base. Tap the building icon in bottom right corner and place the corresponding building on the base. The base cane be fixed by moving the buildings to where you want them. You can save up to 3 base designs, choose the one you want and hit the X in top corner to save. Buildings in the wretched gorge: The buildings used are, Arrow Towers, Magic Towers, Cannon Towers, Hero Bases, and Walls. You can only use up to 6 hero bases, but there is no limits to how many of the other buildings you can use. Hero's can be placed In the towers garrison to increase the buildings defense. Heroes should also be placed on the hero bases to join the battle directly. Default formation you will see when you enter battle. Only one formation can be selected as default, only one base can be used at a time. You can rotate you base for easy defensive positioning in battle, each time you tap 'Rotate' your base will rotate 90 degrees counter-clockwise. To start a base over just tap the 'Reset' button it will remove all buildings and walls and heroes from the base. Upgrading Buildings: To upgrade your buildings tap the up arrow on each building icon and it allows you to enter another screen where it allows you to upgrade your buildings and walls. Your defense can be Raised by upgrading buildings, you only have to do this once and they will be permanently upgraded for all battles. The maximum level for all buildings is level 30. Gold, Mana, and Honor Badges are needed to upgrade the buildings. Walls can be upgraded instantly but the towers and hero bases take time to finish. When you enter the upgrade screen you can see the time it takes and what it cost. B) Battling in Wretched Gorge: The wretched gorge also known as Team Here Be Monsters can be fought with 3 other guild members or like in mesa 3 random players. When you enter the wretched gorge portal you will have 3 choices, form team, join team, create. From team: This is where you set up your base with building, walls, and heroes. Join team: This will put you in a random battle with random players in this dungeon who are playing the game at that time. Create: This allows you to create your own team by inviting 3 other guild members to join. Defensive Might: The value that appears on left side, it's based on heroes in base, level of buildings, and Walls. Rotate: Each player can rotate their own bases before battle starts, to fit with other players base designs for best battle result. Victory: The demon from the lost realm will lead his monster to attack your base. Kill all monsters and the demon to win. If all buildings and heroes are destroyed or if monsters are not defeated In the time given the battle is lost. C) Rewards When you have a victory you will each get some nice rewards. Random rewards from, blue crystals, red crystals, elite hero cards, legendary hero cards. Wretched Gorge boxes will give any random crest except psyshield. The crest will be either level 1 or level 2. Wretched Gorge I - wretched gorge box - 1 red crystal bag(L), 1 blue crystal bag(L), 1 elite hero card Wretched Gorge II - wretched gorge box - 1 red crystal bag(L), 2 blue crystal bag(L), 2 elite hero cards Wretched Gorge III - wretched gorge box - 2 red crystal bag(s), 1 blue crystal bag(s), 1 legendary hero card Wretched Gorge IV - wretched gorge box- 2 red crystal bag(s), 3 blue crystal bag(s), 3 legendary hero cards. Mesa: No spamming the Invites for people to join, ask in guild chat first and make a team. Mesa 1: Need 1 Pumpkin duke and all gather at bottom corner Mesa 2: Need 2 Pumpkin duke. Players start in 4 corners, pumpkin dukes at top and left conner to avoid bombs Mesa 3: Need 3 pumpkin dukes, players start in 4 corners Mesa 4: Need at least 3 pumpkin dukes, 2 players in one corner and 2 players in another corner Heroes: Heroes bought with shards: angel.png|Angel (green) dryad.png|Dryad (green) engineer.png|Engineer(green) frost witch.png|Frost Witch(green) hill giant.png|Hill Giant(green) marauder.png|Marauder(green) Marksman.png|Marksman(green) Alchemist.png|Alchemist(green) Werewolf.png|Werewolf(blue) Triton.png Shaman.png Serpent Queen.png Pain Da.png Ice Demon.png Executioner.png Cyclops.png Assassin.png siren.png|Siren paladin.png|Paladin champion.png|Champion(purple) succubus.png|Succubus(purple) druid.png|Druid(purple) Ordinary: Green *Angel *Marauder *Hill Giant *Engineer *Frost witch *Dryad *Alchemist *Marksman Elite: blue *Executioner *Assassin *Werewolf *Cyclops *Shaman *Pain-Da *Serpent queen *Ice demon ***** *Triton Legendary: purple *Siren *Paladin *Champion *Succubus *Druid ***** *Ninja *Thunder god *Atlanticore *Grizzly Reaper ***** *Immortep *Phantom King ***** Legendary: can't get with shards (purple) *Snowzilla *** *Aries ***** *Vlad Dracula ***** *Pumpkin duke ***** *Cupid ***** *Santa Boom ***** *Death Knight *** *Orksbane **** *Warlock **** *Treantaur ***** *Harpy Queen ***** *Skull Knight ***** *Ghoulem ***** *Dread Drake ***** *Valentina ***** *Candy Kane *Beast Tamer *Lady Leo **** *Grim fiend ***** *Dracax *Medusa ***** *Tree***** *Revenant *Heartbreaker***** *Anubis***** *Gunslinger***** *Mechtessa *Wallawala *Skeletica Event Rewards Onlys *Moltanica ***** *Artica ***** *Demo**** Rewarded for Gem Purchases (Can't get any other way) *Spirit Mage ***** *Minotaur ***** *Destroyer *** Boss: We fight boss 3 at 20:15 game time, unless a Leader is late then it will be a little later. Please make sure your heroes are alive at this time. All players that want to fight boss can go everyday. Leaders will call in a few players to start boss. These players are to use a few heroes to do short runs at 8 million damage per turn. Players that go first cannot exceed 35 million damage or you will be penalized 100 shards per million damage over. If you enter boss early you will be penalized 200 shards for early entry. If you can do more then 35 million in one go, you are then considered a "big hitter" Big hitters may enter boss when boss health reaches UNDER 37 MILLION. '''Use full power. If a Leader tells big hitters to go in then there is no penalty for going over 36 million at end of boss, only early starters. The Max HB earned is when you do 34.9 million damage, so there is no reason to go higher. We Will do SECOND BOSS Randomly when enough players are on, and there are no limitations. Please ask leaders before boss when to go if you are still not sure Torch Battle: Max Rewards for impossiblerage: 800 shards and 10,000 Hb Torch battles are on Wednesday and Saturday from 9:00 to 21:00 server time, Please be signed in by 20:30 server time. The Last 10 to 15 minutes of torch battles are most important, it's when all guilds attack. If you are caught hauling before then you will be kicked out of the guild. At 20:47 haul 10 heroes all from the same guild. Choose a guild in the middle of the pack (not on first or last few pages) that has a minimum of 25% and better to have 50%. After hauling click the 'guard' screen and see who is stealing from us. You can see the hero and the time remaining, clicking on the hero shows it's level. Only defend against heroes you think you can beat, you only get 10 chances. There will be multiple pages of people attacking us, DO NOT GUARD AGAINST PEOPLE WHO WILL HIT AFTER TIME HAS EXPIRED. During the day do not allow guild to go over 50% of torches. If you check the first page info on the left side it will show you guild rank and the current number of torches the guild has out of how many we need. If we are over 50% DO NOT HAUL TORCHES. If we are under, click haul then see if the guild is hauling torches first. Always guard first before you haul, and check in guild chat to see what is happening before you haul. Guild rank is very important in a torch battle. We do not have to be first to win. In fact, we do not want to be ranked in the top 30 or bottom 200 throughout the battle. These are the guild's that get attacked most often by high leveled players. Communication and teamwork are key in winning torch battles and getting mad rewards. They are fun and can be challenging, and it gives the whole guild a chance to work together as a team twice a week. The more members that are on for the last hour of torch battle guarantee our winning every time! '''IF YOU DO NOT PARTICIPATE IN TORCH, YOU MUST DONATE THE SHARDS WON DURING TORCH TO THE GUILD OR GET KICKED. Lost Realm: To enter on Lost Realm 10,000 might is required. Screenshot 2015-02-21-14-13-09.png|Demo The Lost Realm is located at the east side of the screen where the bridge is together with the portal. Level and Experience-''' As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed until level 17. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. 'Stamina (Moving Energy)-' Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the Purchase button sign or use Stamina Card. 'Blue Crystal-' This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystal may be obtained from the crystal mines and Battle Altars. Player may collect up to a maximum of 10,000,000 blue crystals at a time. 'Red Crystal-' This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 red crystals at a time. 'Form team- '''Hero placement for Lost Realm, click the icon and place heroes onto tiles. '''Treasure Chest Box-' There are 3 types of treasure boxes: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the box. The treasure boxes contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rare versions '''Crystal Mine- '''This tile produces blue crystals continuously. It works the same way as a mana mill. You can upgrade it with red crystals to increase production. The level of the mine cannot be raised above your level in Lost Realm. Blue Crystal tiles can be emptied by simply clicking on them, DO NOT waste energy walking to the tile to get the crystals. Blue Crystal tiles cannot be attacked and thus provide you your own steady source of blue crystal income. '''Battle altar- '''When you have 'captured' a dungeon tile you can start drawing resources from them the same way as Blue Crystal tiles, but they cannot be upgraded. At 400 crystals/hour and 4000 max storage their income is pretty big. Battle Altars can be lost to other players after a 4 hour shield expires.Battle Altars give you more blue crystals than your mines, the more you upgrade the more you get. Each battle altar will have a shield or a sword above it. If it has a shield, it is protected. If it has a sword, you can attack their battle altar and take it over. When attacking their altar, you battle their 5 man line up. It does not take stamina to attack an altar, so keep attacking them until you win. '''Energy: Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing. When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems. Crests: Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 17 types which corresponds to 17 talents that heroes use (Enlighten is talent but not available as a crest). Each crest talent consists of 4 types I to IV, each level 1 to 5. Crests can be combined given that it should be at the same types. Crest Bag/Box-''' contains "normal" crests: Blade Shell, Flame Guard, Scorch, Slow Down, Sprint, Stone Skin and Tenacity. 'Rare Crest Bag/Box-' contains rare crests: Bulwark, Deadly Strike, Heavy Blow, Scatter, Self Destruct and War God. 'Mythic Crest Bag/Box-' contains mythic crests: Berserk, Life Drain, Revitalize and Revive. ''What is the best crest to have on a hero?'' depending on the hero, and what talent the hero already has, and what battle mode. Generally if your hero has an offensive talent, then crests with defensive talent is a good match; and vice versa. Slowdown crests are great for boss fight and team mesa battles since the proc does an extra attack. Scorch is a good defensive talent even at low levels for melee heroes. HERE BE DEMON: A new 2 player boss battle in the lost realm. Player can pick either a guild member or a friend to join in on the battle. Once a friend has been picked that same friend can't be used in the next 30 minutes. Next boss can appear right after defeating first boss, there is no cool down. ABILITIES: Huge damage Reflects damage Reduces damage Stuns target With any of these abilities boss can also have mobs, which are legendary heroes that accompany him in battle. Strategy: The key to win is decreasing Demon's damage and block its ability: - Moltanica is very useful for HBD, especially with Revitalize 5/5 and skill 9/9 - Frost witch also very useful, especially in combination with moltanica - Succubus - Any healer - Aries, very good if players have this hero an talents proc with 3 second difference in time. One have 5/5 revitalize and second 2/5 or higher - 2 pumpkin dukes very useful - Cupid is not very useful nor is his skill because of 2 pumpkin duke heroes will be at maximum damage restriction (60,000) Best team for HBD: 2 Moltanica, 2 Aries, 2 Pumpkin dukes, Druid, Frost witch, Succubus, and either Santa boom or Dracula. Arena: The Arena is a building earned after leveling up your Town Hall to level 5. It is used to participate in Hero battles against other players and rewards you with Honor Badges per hour, based on your ranking in the Arena. Great way to get extra honor badges. Defense- There are three hotspots where the player can place up to six Heroes. Heroes on the top hotspot will take the upper path, middle hotspot for the middle path, and lower hotspot for the lower path. Despite appearances, all three paths are of the same length, so three heroes with the same MOV SPD, placed on different paths, will all reach the enemy's base at the same time. Losing a Defense results in a swap of the ranking with your opponent. Attack- The player can store up to 5 Battle Chances Achievement attacks, while it takes 30 minutes to refill one Battle Chance. The player gets five choices of opponents, which are determined by the players arena rank and are sorted by ranking. All five opponents will have a higher ranking than the player, with a lower number representing a higher ranking. If the player beats an opponent, the player and the opponent will switch rankings; the players ranking will increase while the enemy's rank will decrease. Tips- Expeditions: The Hero expeditions can be accessed through the Arena, There are 10 levels. Each level gives Merit and Honor Badges as a reward upon completing level. Expeditions are like raiding without magic or troops; only heroes can take part. The big advantage is that you can use 15 heroes and even duplicates. However, you cannot use multiple heroes of the same type at the same time. For example, if you have 2 druids, you can only place the second one as soon as the first is dead. The big disadvantage is that if one hero dies, you cannot use him for the whole day until the server resets. There is no revive time and '''you can use this hero in any other aspect of the game, but he can't be used for Expeditions until the server resets. There is a possibility to skip your opponent but you can only skip 5 times per day. As long as you don't lose your heroes you can continue playing. Merit Rankings- There is also a tab called "Merit Rankings". It ranks all players by Merits and Might (if having same amount of Merits). The Warehouse is a building for spending the Merits on various rewards. The Rankings refresh daily at 00:00 game server time. Merits displayed in Merit Rankings is the cumulative amount of Merits obtained in expeditions. Lost Battlefield: This is an addition to the Arena. In this new feature you can battle among other players, and earn Fame as a reward. Each player is given 5 tries a day, in each season. A season starts on Monday and ends on Sunday 00:00 game time. Your tries will refill every day when the game server time resets. Forming teams: Before you can battle you must set up your teams. The team setup is similar to the lost realm setup. You make up 3 teams with up to 5 heroes in each team, no duplicates. When you are done hit save, and you're done. Once your team's are formed you will be brought to the main battlefield page. On this page there are 5 main buttons. Items: You can tap this button to take you to the warehouse and buy certain items with Fame. Fame is earned fighting in the lost battlefield. Rank: This will show you how many season points you need, bonus Fame you can earn per battle, and the amount of gems you can win at the end of the season based on your Rank. Rankings update daily at the server reset time 00:00. From team: As talked about before this is where you can change and setup the heroes you want to use in battle. You can change your heroes up to 5 times a day and chances replenish at the ames reset time 00:00. Battling: You can challenge other players by selecting their hero pictures in the main page of the battlefield. You can decide the order your team's fight. There are up to 3 rounds in a lost battlefield match. All you have to do is win 2 rounds to win the battle. Lost battlefield rewards: There are 2 types of rewards for the lost battlefield, the challenge rewards and the season rewards. The amount of season points and Fame you earn for winning a battle depends on your opponent. If your opponent has more season points than you, you'll earn more season points. Here Be Monsters (HBM): The goal of Here Be Monsters (a.k.a. HBM) is to defeat five increasingly difficult waves of attackers. You need to kill all the attackers. If an attacker gets stuck trying to destroy a wall or building out of reach of your attack, and fails to destroy the object (so the attacker never moves) and then the timer expires, you lose. You get one chance every three hours to attempt Here Be Monsters, and you can store up to six chances. Challenges are divided in two sets, I and II, each contains 10 challenges. These challenges are labeled by letters A-J and K-T. To unlock certain challenge you have to successfully complete previous challenge. Each one is tougher than the last. Each wave is rewarded by mana or gold or experience, There is also a reward for winning the entire challenge (all five waves) is shards. ''When you do a challenge A, B, C, or whatever level you are on, and you keep doing that challenge it's called farming. We farm HBM for mainly shards, the experience is great too. At the last wave of each Challenge, a boss hero that looks like a dinosaur or a Centaur Chieftain joins the raid against you. Beware, the boss is much tougher than a hero of the same level. It has a ton of hit points, a fiercely strong melee attack, and an area of effect skill that hits all troops, heroes, buildings, and walls around it. Troops, bombs, heroes, and buildings do not regenerate between waves. And the hero revive talent only works just once for the entire level, not once per wave. So if your hero uses his or her revive talent in wave 1, it is no longer available for waves 2-5. If you overbuild your army camps, troops do rebuild while the level is running, but do not become available during the level, but only after it is over. Whatever troops you had when you started wave 1 will be all you have until all five waves are complete. = Guild Wars: In order to participate in guild wars, guild must be in top 2,000 in guild rankings. To get into Guild Wars, go to the guild building and go to "EVENTS" from there enter guild wars and good luck! Guild Wars are held every Thursday and Sunday from 00:01am to 23:59pm. They last 24 hours. It is expected that '''ALL GUILD MEMBERS PARTICIPATE IN WAR. '''Repeated failures in participation will lead to you being kicked from guild as this is a '''TEAM EFFORT. '''This is here to help you understand how to prepare and battle in War. BASICS*Five guilds are picked randomly to fight each other PREPARING FOR WARSet your base the day or night before war starts. You don't want your opponent to beat your base easily and get three OR two stars. You also want to plan ahead to think who is your best attack team. It may be your defensive team. You want to have troops made to help you with offense. If troops die during battle they will revive, so you will not have to retrain them. WAR DAY Once 00:00 hits on war day, it's go time! Enter Event Page and start to scout bases... It does not matter what might level you are, always start with highest might team. (You will see team might and names when you enter event). When you enter team, you will see bases with their might below. When you click on base you can see their set up, and in the upper right corner you will see a point score. That is what you get if you beat that base. You can exit any base without battling, or lose a battle before is hits one star and not lose a battle chance and you wont have to revive heroes. This gives you the opportunity to look for bases that have no heroes, one hero, or an easy set up first. If your Heroes die during battle you do have to wait for them to revive afterwards (only if you win) if you lose then they arent really dead just look for another base to attack. REMEMBER Fortress Feud: The Monthly Event Fortress Feud is here and gives GREAT Rewards! It is only done the THIRD SUNDAY of each month for a specific hour the Guild Leader registers for. There are only three available time slots. Please pay attention to messages and offer input when polls are taken as to when you will be available! The more we have, the better chance we have at capturing the Fortress! '''The Basics: For a complete understanding of how the feud works, please read through Castle Clash Wikia found at You will find everything you need to know there, including the rewards you can receive. A quick rundown: Starting Game Play: Form Team Edit When you first enter the event you have to form teams. You click "Form Team" on the bottom left of the game screen. You will see the numbers 1, 2, 3 and nine circles. Here is where you place your heroes. Once you select your first six heroes, click the number 2, place six more, then click 3. Click "X" and your teams are saved. '''''Keep in Mind: - Balance your teams as you would in battlefield plus an extra hero - Place your heroes strategically (Don't put PD in front) - Only heroes over level 100 can be used - If a team dies you can always form another team The Battlefield Edit: When you form your teams you will see black numbers (1,2,3) in the guild's army base. Army bases are at the four corners of the map and cannot be attacked by an enemy. The other items on the map are called outposts, strongholds, and the fortress. (Note: the picture below does not have the black numbers on it.) The first arrow points to an Army camp, the second to an outpost, the next two to strongholds. The red building in the center is the Fortress. The main objective of the game is to capture and hold the fortress. You also notice that the buildings, we will call them towers, on the map have different colored flags on them (Blue, green, red, purple). Flags represent the color of the guild's army camp, and mean that guild has control of that tower. When a tower is not controlled there is no flag. When there is a battle in a tower you will see swords above it. While playing, at the top of your screen you will be able to see what round we are in and how much time is left. Remember there are no breaks between rounds, but your heroes do revive, and you have to re-form your teams. To the left of the screen is a chat sidebar for guild chat. Moving Heroes To move your heroes from camp to towers, click the number of team you want to move, then click where you want to move it. You can only move one space at a time, one team at a time, but you can send all teams at once. A space refers to going from tower to the next. NOTE: The FLAG you see pictured above appears on leaders screens. This is how they place a "rally" flag above towers that need defenses. Rally flags are grayish in color and appear on field map throughout feud. You can only see our guild's rally flags. An eye will appear under towers in battle so you can watch your teams. 'Battle Plan:' First Order of business, if you intend to play be online 30 minutes '''prior to game start. This way you can plan ahead who you will put in your teams as soon as the battle starts! We also have to discuss as group who will head to which towers... so '''PLEASE... LOOK AT THESE BATTLEFIELD MAPS! '''There are basically five towers on paths in between the Army Camps and Fortress in any direction, We will refer to them as '''MINI '''and '''MAJOR towers '''during battle. Our goal is to Conquer the Fortress and along the way capture and hold towers to do so. Our '''MOST POWERFUL PLAYERS '''are going to be the ones battling in the fortress at first (provided we make it to there). Remember, every team is important and needed, and in the beginning there may not seem like anything is happening. Depending on the number of players we have, we will have two teams stay in the first '''MINI '''tower, and three stay in the first '''MAJOR. '''Major towers are worth more points and will be hit the hardest. The '''MINI towers '''closest to the fortress are key as well, which is where our defensive teams will bulk up, as well as our offensive. If you look at this photo, starting from the corner, the towers with an X are a MUST hold. The '''TWO MAJOR TOWERS at the bottom are going to difficult battle points. The first two '''MINI TOWERS near '''the '''FORTRESS in the center would be our entry points IF WE COULD CAPTURE AND HOLD THEM. '''Consider this though, we have two other guilds coming at us by that point. But we need our strongest defenses towards the center. Otherwise we have no chance of battling for the fortress. NOTE: If you occupy an empty tower we get capture points, there is no challenge or battle points. An enemy attacks that tower, which triggers the Guardian (mini BOSS fight); He defeats Boss but not you. We get capture points again and you get battle points. Boss fights are only triggered when you attack an occupied tower an en enemy attacks one we are guarding. '' Keep in mind that we all have three teams. Once a CORE tower is under attack we have to pull back to defend of capture it back. Since you can see who is attacking you, it's easy to tell if you will lose. If a LEADER sees a CORE TOWER in trouble a rally flag will go up. CORE TOWERS are the ones with RED X's. If you have a team available send it to location. '''WE DO NOT WANT TO LOSE THE THREE TOWERS CLOSEST TO OUR ARMY CAMP! Here is view from a different army camp. Idealistically we would be the strongest group and be able to hold our nest of the world! Realistically, here we go MAJOR tower N, MAJOR tower NW, MINOR tower W, Minor tower W, Minor tower N, Minor tower NW, Major tower W, minor tower W to FORTRESS. '''The MAJOR TOWERS midfield again are strongpoints to hold, but will be eventual major battle grounds. Once we are in game a leader will point our '''FLAG '''color so you know which castles are ours! Remember is a team dies you can always form another team. And when the first 20 minutes are over, it starts right back up, so be ready to form your teams right away. HINT: We may NOT be in same army camp each time. '''PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO CHAT, CALL OUT FOR HELP AND STAY IN THE GAME! 'Battle plan 2:' MIGHT: First you must figure out your might for each of teams to used in FEUD in your MAIN TEAMS. This means adding up your six heroes might for each team. You can do this by using Mesa of Lost Battlefield by talking the original five heroes, then adding the sixth. Notice the example below. First Image Shows Sk, Vlad, DD, PD, and PK with might of 9647. The next without PK shows might drop to 7703. When I add Molt the might goes to 9510. Molt's might is 1807. Adding Molt to Team 1 increases Team 1 to 11,454. (9647 + 1807 = 11,454). Skull Knight, Pd, Phantom King, Vlad, DD, and Molt will be my first team in feud. You will figure out your might for all three of your teams ahead of time. Your first two teams will be your stronger teams. typically. '''''KEEP IN MIND: Once you have your teams might planned out please leave a comment on this page, or on LINE, before SUNDAY... THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! IF YOU ARE NOT ON LINE... GET ON IT! 'THE WAR MAP' DEFENSE DEFENSE DEFENSE!!!! I REPEAT! DEFENSE!!! LOOK AT THE WAR MAP!!! Our entire quadrant, or corner will be filled with our troops. Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES are we going wild and taking over all corners of the MAP! The FIRST PERIOD this WAR we concentrate of watching our enemies and waiting for the the right timing. ' Our two mini towers closest to base must be help throughout game. The MAJOR tower CLOSEST to base in straight line MUST be held. The MAJOR tower IN FRONT of base MUST be held. We then want at least two mini towers inside towards fortress, and the next tower on the outer side, bringing our total to to 7. Look at MAP 1. If we had 5 teams in each tower thats only 35 teams, right? We WILL have MORE! I want ANY teams with 9000 or might to man the major towers and head to the inside towers towards the fortress. All of the 8000 might and less teams will man our base camps and the inside towers, with no more than 10 each. extra teams will fill in at the larger towers. Major players will have to position themselves in line with powerful enemies. The Major Tower at bottom is a entry point for big waves, as is small towers by fortress, and side towers in middle. Someone will watch battles and put up rally flags when a tower is in danger. We will gain more capture points by defending a stronger enemy then trying to get the fortress as before. 'Rewards: Rewards for playing Fortress Feud are based on your might level. It is encouraged that you reach the next might level to gain an extra chest as a reward! (Plus increasing might helps Guild War scores!). To see the list of what might be in the chest check the link at the top of the Feud section. But here's a photo of what you might get! 'Times for Feud:' There are three preset time slots for Fortress Feud 04:00-05:00 12:00-13:00 20:00-21:00 All based on server time. THE EVENT IS ON A SUNDAY Hero Trials: The Heroes Trial is a feature similar to Here Be Monsters. 3,000 Might is required to enter this deadly contest. One entry generates every six hours, with 6 maximum hero trials 3.png|Left side of quest board hero trials 2.png|hero trials on left(hbm on right) hero trials 1.png|six tries hero trials 4.png stored entries. There are a total of 12 Trials with a randomly selected Legendary Hero for each that attacks your base. You must defeat all of the enemy units within the time limit to win. Prizes are Honor Badges, Gems, and Heroes. Chances of getting a hero as a reward grows with every higher wave level completed. Your heroes don't get any exp from heroes trial, although they can die in it. *************The player can place heroes anywhere in the hotspot. So put your tanks in front of your attackers and magic-users *************Proper positioning of your heroes gives a chance and probability of winning as it adds possibilites and strategy upon the battle *************Keep track of who you win against and who you lose against if you find yourself stuck in certain rank ranges. Chances are other people will be stuck with you and its best to fight people you're sure you can win against for the extra honor bonus *************The arena is also a great place to spend your time when you're just waiting for your troops to build, or your heroes to revive. Even if your heroes are not done reviving you can still use them in the arena. Attacking in the arena also doesn't break your shield, so you are free to battle whenever you like assuming you have battle chances.